Anaconda Virtue
| image = File:Anaconda.png | imagewidth = | caption | title = | nickname = The Hottest Snake in the Franchise | race = | sex = Male | relationships = | affiliation = Infinity Franchise }} Anaconda Virtue is a prominent member of the Infinity Franchise and an optional enemy in Chapter 1: Mystics of Trash and Violence. Wanting nothing more than to thrive in the violence of the Franchise, Anaconda Virtue is a man notorious for his zoophilia and known for "toying" with his future victims before murdering them.Confirmation Anaconda toys with victims by Ed Anaconda is capable of conjuring flames from his hands and launching fireballs, with both powers originating as manifestations of his "passion" for the Franchise.Confirmation of the source of Anaconda's fireballs by Louise History Before the Flash, Anaconda Virtue was once a member of a boy's choir. He was later kicked out due to his horrible singing. He proceeded to commit bestiality and took to the life of a drifter. After the Flash occurred, he maintained his vagrant lifestyle, traveling the wastes of the apocalypse. At an unknown point, Anaconda found an Infinity Jersey and became enfranchised, later finding his way into Downtown Olathe. He was one of the first people to bring the jersey into downtown, having donned it prior to the major outbreak seen during Chapter 1."Anaconda had the jersey before the downtown outbreak iirc" -frutzl Additionally, Anaconda Virtue had sex with a rat through an incision somewhere on the rodent that he had made. Battle Template:Anaconda/1st Fight|1st Fight Template:Anaconda/2nd Fight|2nd Fight Template:Anaconda/3rd Fight|3rd Fight Anaconda Virtue is first encountered in-game in the Downtown subway systems. When he is seen, he will come towards Alex Churchland and remark that he reminds him of the rat that he had violated years prior before walking away. Afterwards, he is encountered in one of Downtown Olathe's caves, where he warns Alex that " sneaking up on big snakes bad for your health". Should the player decide to pursue Anaconda further, a fight will ensue. The third encounter is in the Dried Sangria Lake, where if approached, Anaconda will attack the player, this time utilizing his pyromancy. The final time he is encountered is at the top of a mountainous area accessed via a small entrance in the Dried Sangria Lake. Here, Anaconda stands surrounded by flaming corpses; again, a fight will break out between Alex and Anaconda, with Anaconda setting both of his hands ablaze. If the player manages to encounter Anaconda Virtue all four possible times, and defeat him in all three possible fights, his body becomes a lootable item. Bringing Anaconda's corpse to Lester Bean will reward the player with a Stew in a Bag and a bottle of Potato Liqueur. Strategy The first time you battle Anaconda, he will rarely launch a damaging attack and will flee after suffering 300 damage or more. Use Single Out and a Flying Axe Kick to end the fight before he has the chance to hurt Alex or Joel. The second fight with Anaconda has higher stakes but is very predictable. He will almost always spit gasoline on a single party member and follow up with a fire attack (which is virtually guaranteed to KO the victim). A Single Out and Minor Iris will make Anaconda flee before he gets the chance to attack. The third fight is the most challenging as Anaconda now oils up both party members before launching his fire attack. Additionally, he always begins the battle by using his Choirboy's Screech, which removes 40 SP from both members and applies Crying and Spooked (albeit he has no means to apply Scared). Despite this, he can be beaten without the use of Man-Made Salts, but this route is not without risk. Recharge Joel and Alex's SP after the scream first and Anaconda will spew his oil. Use Steady Aim and Goat Kick after -- it is likely that one of the moves will afflict him with Scared or Fallen, respectively. If he is afflicted with Fallen, follow up Iron Hoof to force him into his bloodied state, and if he is scared, use Single Out and Minor Iris to finish the job. In the weakened stage, he will only oil up a single party member, but he will also use a poisonous bite attack on occasion. Anaconda can be put down permanently with either a Bottle Toss from Joel or a Flying Axe Kick from Alex without the use of any other items. Trivia * Anaconda’s track names are callbacks to specific books. Ride the Anaconda is a modification of the book title “Ride the Tiger”, and Modern Ouroboros is a reference to “Revolt Against the Modern World”, both by Julius Evola. Details of naming Anaconda's battle themes from Ed * Ed describes Anaconda as a 'happy accident'. Drawing the Wanted posters for Lester's side-quest, he unintentionally conjured up a man with a monstrous visage, replacing Chriss Bellucci - who, at the time, would've been in Anaconda's place."Anaconda was a happy accident" -Ed Gallery Anaconda wanted poster.png|Anaconda's wanted poster. AnacondaV.png|Anaconda's stat sheet. References }} Category:Chapter 1: Mystics of Trash and Violence‏‎ Category:Enemies‏‎ Category:Infinity Franchise‏‎ Category:Characters Category:Downtown Olathe Category:Bosses